


sickly baby

by strawberryeskel



Series: milk in my bones [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breastfeeding, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lactation, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Lactation, Massage, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Sickfic, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), actually it's just one smack, alternate universe - littles are known, not a/b/o, use of diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel
Summary: A week after Geralt discovers that Jaskier is a little, the bard is sick, and the Witcher takes care of his baby.*Although it didn’t make any difference to the audience, because to them Jaskier seemed every bit the lively bard, Geralt could tell there was something wrong with him. Jaskier seemed more… tired than usual? Fatigued? Geralt wasn’t quite sure, since he hadn’t seen him in a few hours, and now the younger man wasn't close enough for the Witcher to be able to tell what was wrong with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: milk in my bones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145234
Comments: 22
Kudos: 159





	sickly baby

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** mind the tags! Everything in this fanfiction is consensual.
> 
> Hi guys!  
> So I'm back with part 2 of this because so many of you requested it <3  
> Some people requested a sickfick (although Jaskier isn't really _very_ sick in this fic) or Jaskier using his diaper, so I thought I should just combine those 2 for this fic. Otherwise, not _much_ happens, except that Jaskier and Geralt's relationship becomes a bit more cemented, I suppose? It develops a bit, in any case.
> 
> The next part of this series is _definitely_ going to be a spanking, since I haven't written one in a while, and now my finals are over so I have a bit more time to write. I'll also try and write another chapter for "finding home" and maybe something for "Julian and his daddy Geralt", too, but I make no promises and I have no clue when those will be up.
> 
> Anyways, as always let me know what you think or if you have any prompts/ ideas and thank you to everyone who commented on the previous fic saying I should continue it <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Geralt was sat down at the table in the corner of the inn, quietly watching Jaskier perform. Although it didn’t make any difference to the audience, because to them Jaskier seemed every bit the lively bard, Geralt could tell there was something wrong with him. He looked a bit more… tired than usual? _Fatigued?_ Geralt wasn’t quite sure, since he hadn’t seen him in a few hours, and now the younger man was a bit too far away for the Witcher to properly catch his scent in order to determine exactly what was wrong with him.

When they’d arrived in town Geralt had needed to go to the apothecary and to the blacksmith’s, while Jaskier had elected to stay at the inn. Geralt really hadn’t wanted to leave the little on his own like that, especially considering what had happened the last time he’d been left unsupervised in a new town. Still, after some pleading on the bard’s part, who said that he was tired and wanted to lay down for a while, Geralt had relented, but not before making sure the younger man made it to the room that they’d rented. Geralt had gone upstairs with him, tucking him into bed and pressing a kiss to his head, once more stressing the fact that Jaskier was not to leave the inn until his caregiver returned. Although there was nothing more Geralt wanted to do in that moment than lay down with his little tucked against his breast, he left the inn after making sure Jaskier was safe and comfortable. Geralt had tried to finish his errands as quickly as possible so that he could return to his baby soon, however that had been easier said than done. 

Now, almost 4 hours later, Geralt had returned to the inn. He’d planned on going straight upstairs to Jaskier, but when he’d noticed him entertaining a group of about 20 people, he quietly seated himself at an empty table in the corner of the room, a mug of ale in front of him. He could see Jaskier perfectly at all times from there, although he was a bit further away that he would’ve like to be, especially considering that he could tell something was wrong with the boy. 

A few minutes after Geralt had returned, Jaskier had spotted him too. He was in the middle of a song, and his eyes grew a little wider at seeing his caregiver, but he managed not to interrupt his performance in any way. Geralt inclined his head slightly, giving him a soft, almost imperceptible smile that he hoped the younger man could notice from across the room. He realized that Jaskier might have though he was angry with him for leaving their room, and he wanted to let him know that this wasn’t the case. Although Geralt would’ve preferred it if the baby had stayed in their room where he’d left him, he knew that he’d told him not to leave the inn, not the room, and to his credit, Jaskier had listened.

A couple of songs later, Jaskier excused himself from his audience, going around and gathering the coin the people gave him before slinging his lute over his shoulder and heading back upstairs, Geralt already following a few paces behind him. Once they reached their room, Jaskier set his lute down before Geralt stopped him, grabbing him by the chin and tilting his head up towards him.

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked, analyzing his scent.

“Nothing,” Jaskier said quickly, trying to pull away, but Geralt pulled him closer, sniffling.

“You’re sick,” he said with finality, “where does it hurt?” he asked, searching his face intensively.

“I’m not,” Jaskier said again.

“Don’t lie, little one,” Geralt said, “you know I don’t tolerate it. Now tell me where it hurts,” he repeated. 

Jaskier squirmed under his caregiver’s gaze, looking anywhere but at him as he answered.

“My head, a little, and I think I have a cold.”

Geralt frowned at that, displeased. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he asked, remembering the rain they’d come through that morning. Jaskier’s cloak was a bit too thin, Geralt realized, making a mental note to get him a new, thicker one as soon as possible.

“I thought it was gonna go away,” the boy answered, blushing, and Geralt sighed.

“You’re supposed to tell me about these things, Jaskier. I need to take care of you.”

“But I’m fine! It’s just a cold,” the younger man answered, instantly shrinking back at the Witcher’s immediate glower.

“I don’t care if you think it’s just a cold, young man. You don’t keep things like these from me,” Geralt scolded, shaking his finger at the little, and Jaskier blushed even brighter. 

“Sorry,” he said, looking down. He didn’t like Geralt to be displeased with him like this, Jaskier realized, and he much preferred being praised to being reprimanded.

Geralt let out a sigh, his shoulders drooping slightly. 

“You’re forgiven,” he said, “but don’t ever keep these thing from me again, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jaskier answered, daring to look up.

The older man hummed at that, taking in the boy’s appearance once more before speaking. 

“Did you have a bath already?” he asked, noticing the half full bathtub in the corner of the room.

“Not yet,” Jaskier said, and Geralt nodded, beginning to take off his armor and setting it aside before turning towards the little again. He immediately started to unbutton Jaskier’s red doublet, and the boy seemed a bit taken aback by it.

“I can get undressed on my own,” he said, his cheeks reddening as he realized that Geralt intended to give him a bath again. They hadn’t stayed at an inn since the Witcher had discovered he was a little nearly a week ago, so Jaskier didn’t really know whether Geralt wanted to bathe him himself more often from now on. It appeared that he did, the bard realized, judging by the fact that Geralt had already undressed his upper body in less than a minute, and now he was already unbuttoning his pants.

A few moments later, Jaskier was left completely naked in the middle of the room. He blushed all the way down to his neck, trying to cover himself as Geralt moved closer to the bathtub, heating the water with a sign before motioning for the little to get in. 

Just like the first time Geralt bathed him, the Witcher cleaned his hair and body with thorough but gentle movements, and the warm water soothed Jaskier’s sore muscles. Afterwards, Geralt helped him out of the tub and dried him off before once more laying him down and beginning to massage sweet – smelling oil into his skin.

Jaskier was feeling fatigued and his head was hurting, so he didn’t put up much of a fuss when Geralt bathed him and massaged his body, which helped him relax and feel safe in a fuzzy sort of way. That changed as soon as Geralt returned to dress him, however, because he was holding a thick cloth diaper again. 

“I don’t need _that_!” Jaskier announced immediately, shuffling as far away from the Witcher as possible. 

“Yes you do,” Geralt said, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him, “I’ve told you, you don’t have to use it.”

“No! I don’t want it!” Jaskier protested, trying to move further away from Geralt. His attempt wasn’t successful, however, because the older man had managed to capture his ankles in one hand and lift his legs up in a few seconds. 

_"No! Fuck off!”_ Jaskier said, letting out a whimper when he felt a stinging smack on his bottom a moment later. 

“Language, little boy,” Geralt scolded, otherwise unperturbed by his protests as he slipped the diaper under his hips and made quick work of pinning it up. 

“You swear all the time,” he grumbled, pawing at his diaper in an attempt to take it off. 

“I’m not a little,” Geralt said, swatting his hands away and fixing him with a stern look, “and you’re being a naughty little brat right now.”

Jaskier huffed but didn’t say anything else. The swat had hurt, and he really didn’t want more of them. He wasn’t certain that Geralt wouldn’t put him over his lap (as he’d threatened to do before) while he was sick, and he didn’t want to find out, either, so he settled for sulking.

A few minutes later, after Geralt had once again left to rummage through his bags, he returned with a vial that he instructed Jaskier to drink from.

Jaskier started to drink the potion, making a gagging sound and stopping after one small sip.

“Drink it all,” Geralt said, unimpressed.

“It’s gross,” the boy replied.

 _“Jaskier,”_ his caregiver repeated pointedly, and the boy did as he was told after letting out an overly dramatic sigh. 

“Good boy,” Geralt said, taking the empty vial and placing it aside after patting Jaskier’s head. The little felt a warm, fuzzy sensation coil around his chest; the one that he felt every time Geralt praised him like that. It made him feel special, he realized, like he was good and not _a freak_ , which Geralt had stressed upon on a number of occasions since finding out about his classification.

Then, the Witcher sat down next to him on the bed, taking his shirt off before grabbing Jaskier and placing him onto his lap, holding him firmly in place with a strong arm around the waist. Geralt scooted up a bit so that he was leaning against the headboard, before placing his free hand on the back of Jaskier’s head and pushing it towards his breast.

Jaskier squirmed at that, trying to move away, but the older man held him tightly in place.

“I don’t want it,” Jaskier said, blushing and continuing to squirm. 

Geralt tsked, stroking his fingers through Jaskier’s hair a couple of times in an attempt to calm him down before gently pushing him towards his nipple again. 

_“No!”_ Jaskier said, glaring, and Geralt looked sternly down at him in return.

“Don’t fuss,” he scolded, “you need to eat, I know you’re hungry.” And it was true, as Jaskier hadn’t eaten anything since that morning, but he hadn’t thought that Geralt knew that. 

Jaskier felt… embarrassed, in a way, _self – conscious,_ about nursing from Geralt, and he hadn’t done it since that first night, when the man had officially become his caregiver. In the meantime, while they’d been camping in the forest, Geralt had begun to set their sleeping mats down next to each other and go to sleep while nestling Jaskier close to his chest, shielding him from the world, but he hadn’t insisted on breastfeeding him again. Although Jaskier thought the man was likely expecting him to ask for it himself, he realized that this was probably Geralt’s attempt at giving him some leeway, he supposed. Not that the bard wasn’t grateful for it, since he’d very quickly come to realize that Geralt was _very_ overbearing and protective, and he was always fussing over him now. The problem was, however, that Jaskier was mortified by how much he’d liked nursing the one time he’d tried it, and even though Geralt had been telling him about how there was nothing wrong with him and that he should accept his little side, it still felt weird for Jaskier to just embrace the part of himself that he’d spent the better portion of his life trying to get rid of. 

The Witcher stroked his hair for a moment before coaxing Jaskier closer to his chest again.

“It’s ok,” Geralt murmured, and a minute later Jaskier finally did as he was asked, reluctantly latching onto his caregiver’s nipple. The suckling came instinctually again, and soon he was drinking warm, sweet milk that was creamy on his tongue and made a welcome warmth settle into the pit of his belly.

“Good baby,” Geralt rumbled, almost purring, “my good boy,” he said, pressing a tender kiss to Jaskier’s forehead and rubbing his back in soothing circles, noticing how the little one’s heartbeat fluttered at the praise.

He should probably be more liberal with the praising, Geralt thought, because although he’d tried to give Jaskier a bit of space ( _way_ too much space for Geralt’s tastes, if he was being honest with himself) to get used to their new dynamic, he realized that perhaps the best way to do that would be to encourage the boy to accept his smaller side more often, and to praise him when he did so. Not that Geralt didn’t constantly coo about his little in his head already, but perhaps being more open about it to Jaskier would make their new kind of relationship be more agreeable to the boy. 

This was also why Geralt hadn’t insisted on breastfeeding Jaskier in almost a week, even though he ached to hold his baby against his breast; he’d thought that letting the boy take that step himself might make him more comfortable, although he realized now that Jaskier would’ve never asked to be nursed without Geralt's prompting, so the Witcher decided that completely following his nurturing instincts would be the best way to do things from now on.

Jaskier kept on nursing for longer than he had the first time, since he was hungrier this time. A few minutes later though, he pulled away from Geralt’s chest, carefully looking anywhere but at the other man. 

“Are you still hungry?” the Witcher asked, and Jaskier shook his head in response. 

Geralt hummed at that before bringing the boy close to his chest again, this time settling Jaskier’s head over his shoulder. He then began to firmly pat the younger man’s back, stopping once Jaskier let out a burp.

“Good boy,” Geralt said again, stroking his hair back as Jaskier blushed, embarrassed about the fact that he’d just been burped like an _actual_ little baby.

Then, Geralt gently maneuvered Jaskier so that the boy was laying down next to him. He stood up, heading over to their bags and retrieving the soft woolen blanket that he’d gotten for the little when they’d left the previous town. Returning to the bed, Geralt tucked the blanket around his little boy before laying down next to him, tucking the bard against his chest.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asked quietly, and Jaskier nodded. 

“My head hurts less,” he answered, “but I think my nose’s gonna be stuffy tomorrow.

Geralt grunted at that, displeased, hoping that wouldn’t be the case. 

“Try to go to sleep,” he said a moment later, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead and beginning to gently rub his tummy with one large hand. Rubbing his back or stomach was a good way of helping Jaskier fall asleep, Geralt had found out, and it seemed to work every time, because in a few minutes the boy was already dozing off against him.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Jaskier immediately noticed that he was feeling way better than the previous day, and that his head wasn’t hurting at all, but he also realized there was an unusual wetness between his legs. Panicking, he turned his head around, noticing that Geralt was thankfully still asleep, breathing slowly.

Carefully, Jaskier tried to disentangle himself from the WItcher’s arms and get up. Maybe if he was really fast and quiet, he could manage to change out of the diaper before Geralt woke up, without his caregiver knowing he’d used it. 

That was easier said than done, however, because the moment Jaskier tried to get free from Geralt’s arms, the older man let out a low growl in his sleep, clutching him closer and wrapping his arms tighter around him, tucking Jaskier’s head under his chin. 

Swallowing thickly, Jaskier tried to get free again, to no avail, since the Witcher was stronger than him, and he seemed adamant on protecting the little even in his sleep. Jaskier was really starting to panic now, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to get free before his caregiver woke up, and he didn’t want Geralt to know he’d used his diaper. To be fair, Jaskier hadn’t gone to the bathroom since the previous afternoon, and he’d drunk a lot of milk before falling asleep, but he didn’t think any of that mattered right now.

He continued to squirm, tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to get free.

“Hush, little one,” Geralt grumbled, still more than half asleep, pulling the boy closer to his chest again, and Jaskier let out a little sob against his will.

Geralt immediately opened his eyes at that, alerted at the sound of his baby in pain. He sat up, peering over to Jaskier’s face and searching for whatever it was that had upset the boy.

“What is it? Does anything hurt?” he asked, and Jaskeir shook his head, tearing up.

Geralt frowned, opening his mouth and then closing it again once he noticed the unusual scent coming from Jaskier. He sniffed the air, instantly realizing what had made the little so upset.

“Oh baby, it’s okay,” he murmured, stroking Jaskier’s hair before unpeeling the blanket from his body. 

_“No,”_ the younger man said, squirming and trying to pull away, _“m’sorry,”_ he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Geralt said, his usually strong voice softened when he spoke to Jaskier, “I wouldn’t have put you in a diaper if I had a problem with you using it.”

Jaskier blinked slowly at him, a few tears still escaping his eyes, but he didn’t say anything, still seeming upset.

Geralt stood up from the bed, heading over to the tub and grabbing a piece of cloth, wetting it. He returned to the bed, unpinning Jaskier’s diaper and sliding out from under his bottom before lifting his legs and gently cleaning him with the wet cloth, the boy blushing all throughout. Afterwards, Geralt patted his skin dry before grabbing the bottle of oil from his bag and once more massaging it into Jaskier’s skin, this time only applying it around his privates and bottom. The little squirmed, but he didn’t protest otherwise, so Geralt didn’t reprimand him. 

“Do you think you’ll need another diaper?” he asked, giving Jaskier’s rump a couple of loving little pats after he’d finished applying the oil. Even though Geralt had come to the conclusion that it would be better to follow his instincts when it came to caring for Jaskier from now on, he realized that diapers were a sore spot for the younger man, and he didn’t mind Jaskier not wearing them most of the time as long as he didn’t have any accidents.

“No,” the bard said, flushing, and Geralt nodded. He’d figured as much. 

“Alright then, which doublet do you want?”

“Umm… blue,” he said, and his caregiver nodded, retrieving Jaskier’s clothing and helping him get dressed before doing so himself. 

Afterwards, they packed their bags and went downstairs, eating breakfast before heading to the stables where Roach had been sleeping. Geralt saddled her up before helping Jaskier mount, climbing up behind him. 

Since he’d become Geralt’s little, the Witcher always let him ride Roach, and Geralt either sat behind him, one arm wrapped around his torso, or he walked alongside the horse sometimes, holding her reins and guiding her along. Whenever he thought Roach needed a break from carrying the both of them, the two men both walked alongside her. Geralt felt guilty about having made the baby travel on foot alongside him for such a long time, so he made sure that Jaskier didn’t have to do that anymore now. Geralt was considering buying a second horse for Jaskier after winter, since it was almost September already, and they would have to head towards Kaer Morhen in a month or two.

The prospect of wintering together with Jaskier at Kaer Morhen was very appealing to the Witcher. There, Geralt could make sure he was warm and safe at all times; he could spend time together with his little without any nuisances or worries, he could hold Jaskier against his breast next to the fire as often as he liked, without anyone who would judge them or who would think any less of the boy. 

Geralt let out a breath, steering Roach out of the town and closer to the forest road. He yearned to be able to have that sort of comfort with his little, if only for a couple of short months, but that was still a long way from now on. For now, all he tried to do was to keep Jaskier protected and happy to the best of his abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> If you have any reviews/ suggestions/ constructive criticism/ requests, they're more than welcome.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @strawberryeskel <3


End file.
